Attack on Titan x Reader Fanfiction
by Marcobott
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction its similar to the anime but with some different events I love the anime and I do not own the manga or anime I intend to do a series on this so please carry on reading! please favourite, follow and review if you like it. It is an x reader fanfic so if you don't like it don't read it! hope you like! :) xx
1. Chapter 1

**Attack on Titan x Reader fanfiction**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up rubbing my eyes and rolled over to turn off my alarm, another day at school, still at least I would be able to see my friends and I had survived another day, we could've died at any minute and I'm going to school, obviously. I have lots of friends at school but my 3 best friends are Sasha, Marco and Jean. Sasha's funny, mad, kind and obsessed with food I have known her since I was 2 and we have always been best friends (I'm sure we always will be), Jean is just like most people really, not in a bad way but just average characteristics, silly, and fun to be around he also gets on with the "cool kids" like Annie, Reiner and Berholdt, Marco is very kind and will always above and beyond to make someone happy, that's about it apart from me, I'm (name).

I got up sleepily and heard my mum shouting up "come on (name) you're gonna be late! Hurry up!" she shouted and walked off muttering to herself and I rolled my eyes, parents, I nearly forgot to reply though after a couple minutes of silence I realised I needed to reply "I know, I know!" I looked at my clock again and realised the actual time "are you kidding me?!" I thought to myself, racing round my room getting my school books from under my bed, down the side of my wardrobe- as you can tell I'm not a very tidy person! I threw my school uniform on, pulled on my trainers and slung my rucksack over my shoulder before legging it downstairs and picking up a piece of toast "sorry mum, gotta go!" and ran out the door to school. Probably an average morning for me! I try not to get too attached to the life I live today for I know that despite us being safe for 100 years that does not mean the walls won't be breached today or ever, it's hard but I try not to cling to my calm lifestyle.

I got to the school just as the bell went by this time I was breathing heavily and my feet were aching, I skidded to a halt outside my first lesson and without thinking I ran straight into the classroom and the door slammed against the wall with all eyes in the room turning from the teacher to me. I tried to speak but all that came put was "I-a ummm I-err so-" it really didn't work, I was so embarrassed I could feel my cheeks going bright red and I felt so horrible. Thankfully to stop my embarrassment the teacher said sternly "just go to your seat (name) and if this happens again you will be staying after school with me in detention" I still couldn't speak so instead I just nodded my head at him and took the walk of shame to my seat behind Marco and next to Jean, Sasha sat quite far away, this was a permanent thing, for otherwise we would be chatting all the way through the lessons everyone knows that, even the teachers. Marco turned round and said "hey (name) you okay?" I gave him a gentle smile and nodded he turned back round to face the front, the lesson was a 2-hour-period of Geography great fun! Not! Although tomorrow was valentine's day I was really thrilled! I had nothing for anyone else but I always got excited I didn't get something every year but the odd year I would get one and it had been a lot of years since I last got one and yes it's a long shot but I can always hope!

At lunch I sat in the cafeteria with Sasha next to me, Marco opposite me and on my other side was Jean, but also sat on the table was Connie, he gets along really well with Sasha- I have a feeling there may be some chemistry there. Sasha's coming round for tea tonight too I'm so excited! We are probably just gonna have a massive conversation about boys, should be fun! We finished our lunch and headed out onto the "playground/yard" it gets given different names. As we arrived at our usual spot Marco tapped my shoulder he looked slightly pale he gulped and said "Can I talk to you a minute?" I smiled at him and said "Yeah, sure" I looked back and mouthed to Sasha and Jean "See you later" they nodded and I followed Marco who was now looking extremely worried and sheepish, he kept wiping his hands on his trousers. Whatever was wrong it was making him very nervous, I grabbed his hand which he looked, at that moment, right into my eyes and I melted- he was a great friend and he was also in my opinion really cute. He had deep hazel brown eyes, short black hair and freckles I had always thought he looked handsome.

He sharply looked away and kept shifting his eyes I kept my hand on his and found his eyes, he started talking but sharply stopped "(name)…I ummm…" he looked away again I found his face and said "Hey, what's wrong you know you can tell me" I noticed Jean looking over and looked rather smug I glared at him and he soon looked away, I turned back to Marco and he started to speak just as the bell went off. We got split apart with the crowd of people and I got into the last lesson of the day and saw him come in and take his seat in front of me. I passed him a note so it was more private but we were careful and didn't get caught, I first put "Hey Marco, what was up earlier? You know you can tell me :) xx" he read it and quickly wrote a reply "nothing, I'm fine, thanks though (name) x" I then put "okay x" we then endured a painfully boring lesson, English (yay) at the end of the day, I walked home with Sasha and as soon as we were away from everyone else, she straight away started asking about what happened at lunch.

"What was going on with you and Marco at lunch?"

"I don't know he looked really nervous and then when I asked what was wrong, in English, he insisted that there was nothing wrong!"

"Maybe he has a crush on you!" she jokingly said.

"No! Marco? I mean he's nice and kind but do you really think so?"

"It's possible!" I took the thought into account and then replied "well we'll find out tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah! You got anyone anything?"

"Nah, I don't really like anyone in that way"

"Mm hhmm..." she said quietly.

"Oh, you think otherwise?"

"Yeah it's obvious you and Marco have something going on!"

"Oh yeah? Well what about you and Connie?" I said before realising what I said, but I was actually considering the thought because she want bright red and started stuttering.

"N-no!" I laughed and reached my house "Come on, let's go inside!" she went back to normal soon and as I guessed we spent time playing would you rather and talking about boys, it went by too fast! She still has her suspicions about me and Marco but I have suspicions about her and Connie it's just what happens! But I was so giddy for the next day all I was thinking was of whether I actually did have an admirer or not… I was buzzing and couldn't sleep neither could Sasha, we were up all night texting each other about the next day and when it finally came me and Sasha both got admirers.


	2. Chapter 2

Attack on Titan X Reader Chapter 2

It finally came the following day and for the only time every year I got up early for school, I had a thorough shower, got dressed and made sure it was all clean, I looked in the mirror trying different hairstyles before settling for a side plait, I packed my bag and looked in the mirror pleased with the result and strode downstairs ready for the day my mum was making omelettes and turned round saying "Where are you going? To a club?" I sighed and said

"Mum! It's Valentine's Day! I don't want to go looking like a pile of mud!" she laughed and plated up the breakfast, which I managed to eat slowly for once! I then walked round to Sasha's knocking on her door her mum opened the door saying "Oh hello (name) don't you look pretty today! Sasha will be down in a minute" I smiled and waited patiently and she eventually came out. "bye mum see you later!" she said waving and walked with me towards school we were both buzzing and excited for if we would find something under our desk at school she also had made an effort to look nice and obviously hoped she would get something.

We got to class and got into the classroom still just on time (it doesn't matter when we set off we are never early!) I first looked to where Sasha was sat and there was a gift bag covered in hearts labelled "Sasha Braus" she smiled and ran to her seat now pleading for something to be under my seat I looked over and saw two bags… wait two? Both for me? That can't be right! Yet they were both labelled (full name) I sat down just as the teacher came in he said "I see many of you received gifts but please wait till break to open them this is lesson time" I muttered under my breath "god damn it" as Marco took his place in front of me still looking rather pale and Jean sat next to me with a slight smile Jean AND Marco? Really? I still had to wait till break though and I sat there patiently dying to find out if it was from them two and what they got me and what they said. The lesson went by far too slowly…

After the lesson was a boring assembly, in which I was free to sit where I wanted so obviously I sat next to Sasha! She was talking all about her Valentine turns out it was Connie which I wasn't surprised at all she had been given a card and a bouquet of flowers I was so happy for her, but I was dying to know if it was from Jean and Marco and if so what I had been given. We spent the whole assembly talking about it, also I kept saying that she and Connie should get together but she wasn't really listening.

It finally finished! The assembly finished and I rushed away to the bathrooms (I wanted some privacy whilst opening my Valentines gifts)and locked myself in a cubical, after a debate I chose a bag with roses on I opened it to find a gift in pink wrapping paper and a card with love hearts on the envelope with the name "(full name)" written on it I turned it over, opened the envelope and slid the card out it had a teddy bear and a sun on the front with the writing "you are my sunshine" you open it and there is curly writing it reads

"To (name),

You ARE my sunshine and I want to spend my life with you, I know I don't really show it but I'm used to hiding things and I love you. I love your shiny (hair colour) hair and you dreamy (eye colour) eyes, I love everything about you, you are beautiful!

Love from,

Your Valentine, Jean Kirschstein"

I closed the card and placed it back into the back with the envelope and pulled the gift out of the bag, it was tied with a red ribbon in a bow. I pulled on the ribbon and unwrapped the gift to reveal the box set of Sword art online, I had wanted it for ages but hadn't saved up enough money for it and never got it, I smiled at the consideration he gave me and turned it over reading the back and looking at it. I after a while placed it back into the bag and went onto the other bag. This one had love hearts on the side and I could clearly see a bouquet, perfume and a box of chocolates. I also found a big card in there, it had the writing "My Darling (name)" written on the it, I smiled and turned it over ready to see what the card had in store. It was covered in love hearts and on the front it had a picture of a butterfly saying "you make my heart flutter" it wasn't written on but I still believed it inside it read:

"Dear my love,

I have always had strong feelings for you and have been unsure of how to express them, you make me nervous and excited at the same time when I'm with you I feel like nothing could go wrong because im filled with happiness I hope you won't just cast me away like everyone else,

I love you and your everything nothing could change that,

Love from

Marco xxxx" I hugged it tightly and sighed, I put it into its bag and picked them up leaving the cubicle and started through the corridors, I was about to go outside when I stopped both of them were there waiting, jean looking smugger than usual and marco shuffling his feet. I didn't know if I loved either of them! How could I face them? I slipped out and sneaked past but jean noticed me

"hey (name)!" he started to jog over and I panicked "oh I-I err I need to go I'll see you later…" and I turned running in Sasha's direction. Completely ignored the fact she was talking and tackled her round the corner shouting behind me: "Sorry she won't be long!" Sasha wriggled out of my grasp "What the hell are you playing at?!"

I tried to get my breath back and replied

"B-both…of…t-themmm….." she looked confused.

"Huh? Both of who?"

"Jean and marco, Sasha what do I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I don't know! You're in a pickle there!"

I groan and sit down rubbing my head "do you? Do you have feelings for either of them?"

"I don't know! I mean Jean's nice but I kinda feel more for Marco?"

"Be with Marco then! I'm sure Jean will get over it anyway he's a tough cookie you shouldn't let that stop you!"

"Hmm"

"Go to him! Talk to him! If you don't I will for you!"

"Okay! Okay but how about you and Connie?"

"Tt's great! Turns out you were right! Now go!"

"I'm going!"

I turned and walked off in Marcos direction I felt like I was glowing, I couldn't have been happier why did it go and have to change…I for some reason started running I was so excited I obviously couldn't wait I got to near to them both and Jean obviously expected me to go in his direction and I mouthed the word "sorry" to him and leapt on Marco

"I love you, freckles!" he hugged me tightly and smiled into my shoulder "I love you too" I snuggled into him and slowly came back before drawing in for a kiss, our faces leaned in closer and *BANG* there was a huge strike of lightening startling everybody I held Marco tightly and saw him along with everyone else were staring at the wall in horror…I turned to look for myself and felt my heart drop, "Wha-what is… is that a…a titan?" it was a gigantic beast towering over the wall no titan had ever been higher than it, it was 50 metres tall! I heard screams and shrieks or terror erupting around me an even bigger sound was heard with a blast of wind and boulder sized pieces of rubble were blown everywhere. My first thought was "mum, the house…" I ran off towards my house Marco shouted after me and started running after me (he had no family to worry about he was adopted and didn't really fit in) I got to my house and it was fine my mum was outside looking at me "(name)! oh thank goodness you're okay!" come on we need to get to safety!"

"No mum you go! I need to make sure my friends are safe!" I turned and ran back to school with my mum shouting for me to come back I wished for her safety and reached the school yard once again and see Connie mourning in the corner sat in front of a rock.

"Connie what ha-" I realised at that moment what he was looking at, there under the massive rock was Sasha's lifeless dead body "ARGH! SASHA!" I screamed and felt tears streaming down my face I ran over to the boulder and attempted to lift it, Connie was stood behind me beside himself with sorrow and Marco was just staring in horror "Come on you two! Help me!" I was lifting with all my strength but it just wasn't happening "its no use" Marco said putting his hand on my shoulder, shes gone… I slowly stood and Marco opened his arms to me I fell onto him and cried I screamed I sobbed and I couldn't stop I had known Sasha my whole life she was my childhood friend and now…

A tall man appeared behind Marco and said in a deep voice "Come on son we need to get the three of you to safety" I pulled away from Marco and kissed him, with tears still falling I rested my forehead on his and sobbed. "I-I can't leave her" I said looking at the floor his expression quickly changed from concerned to stern "I'm not having you three end up the same way!" he picked me and Connie up and slung us over his shoulders I kicked and struggled but he was a strong man and wouldn't let go Connie was paralyzed with sadness and Marco just kept staring slowly tears started to flow but he still followed behind us. I punched him more and screamed at him. Why Sasha? Why? She was my best friend, she always had been, I remember whenever I had been sad or upset she would always have been there to comfort me. She isn't here anymore… Sasha…come back…I miss you…don't go… my eyes closed and I had a dream of when she was still alive and happy she would play games with me, hopscotch, tag and she always let me win regardless of her feelings she always thought of me first. On my birthday she got me a necklace, a DVD a chocolate bar and everything she knew I would like.

I feel like I took her for granted, and now she's not here anymore…When I opened my eyes again I was still on the man's shoulder with Connie on the opposite shoulder I wriggled off and hit the floor but carried on walking next to Marco our hands met and intertwined together I leaned on him and we walked hand in hand to the boats heading for the inner wall and got ushered onto the next boat by the man. On the boat further along I saw Jean, he started to wave and saw our faces and knew something was wrong we walked onto the boat and sat down still scared of what lay ahead. I sat next to Marco, our hands still linked together and I leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up from the sound of commotion, people had stopped coming onto the boat and saw a new titan different to all the others terrifying as the others are, this one was more so, but in a different way. It looked like its whole body was coated in a protective layer, similar to armour and it was running full pelt at the gate from Shiganshina to wall Maria. The members of the Garrison fired at it with cannons and closed the gate as fast as they could but the cannons did nothing, they were not slowing it at all. They abandoned the cannons and ran towards the gate to try and save themselves and as this titan picked up speed it smashed straight through the gate leaving another giant hole for the titans to get through. I sat paralysed from shock, I was still trying to get over the fact that Sasha wasn't coming back. Connie was also still sat silently sobbing, I left a sleeping Marco and walked over to Connie to try to make his feel better I didn't know how but I had to try.

"Hi, Mind if I sit here?" he silently shook his head and wiped his eyes. "Here" I passed him a tissue from my pocket. He attempted to smile and swallowed "thanks" he took it from me and blew his nose. I put my arm round his shoulder for comfort and he threw his arms round me "thank you (name) you're one of the only people left I care about now, because she's… I-I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. Before you got there she was still talking to me, I could've helped but I didn't I stayed there and didn't do anything" he put his hand up in front of his face as tears started to fall again. I grabbed his arm and pulled it down so I could see his face "you did the best thing you could've done, you stayed with her, and comforted her as she drifted away, there was nothing more you could have done if you would have gone to find someone she would have died alone and afraid, you did the best thing" I rubbed his back soothingly and whispered reassuringly into his ear. He calmed down and pulled away "Do…do you know what her last words were?" he said sniffling and I shook my head "she said…I love you Connie, look after yourself don't worry I will be beside you still, but do me something, make sure you take care of (name) for me, and keep her safe, support and look after each other…you, (name) and Marco…stay safe… and then she had gone…" I was listening politely all the way through and only afterwards did I realise that I had been crying, tears were pouring down my face uncontrollably. I shook my head to try and rid myself of them but they kept falling, I hugged my knees and cried. "Oh Sasha…you were always thinking of other people…never about yourself…" Marco plodded over, still with a dismal look in his eyes, he was struggling with it just as much as we were but he was holding it in. He sat down beside me and offered for me to lean on him, but I didn't want to remind Connie of what he lost so I just held his hand out of Connie's line of vision.

**(A few hours later)**

We all slowly unloaded off the boat into Trost an outlying district of wall Sina it was added onto the side in a U-shape like Shiganshina was on wall Maria. It was getting dark and everyone was given a ration of food, a roll of bread a cup of rice and water. It wasn't much but it was something and everyone was grateful for what the people of Trost had given up. We were all given blankets and a cushion and the children went into a big hall to sleep and the adults were in the Courtyard. No one said much, it was almost deadly silent I found Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie whilst I was there though, they waved and I attempted a smile before lying on the hard floor. It was cold, and there wasn't much warmth or comfort, but I slept a bit. In the hours I was awake I realised, I had nothing, no memory of home, no clothes, nothing I didn't even have my valentine gifts anymore, all I had was my friends and the clothes I was wearing, however I had already lost a friend and my clothes were scruffy, I didn't have much. When I fell asleep I didn't have a dream of happiness and when I had fun like I was hoping, to calm me down. I dreamt of when I found Sasha, when I saw her dead lifeless eyes and her limp body, crushed under the weight of the boulder. I also saw when I saw Connie next to it, he was distraught, and I think he still is. I worry about him at times but I think he copes somehow, with the thought that she said she would be beside him. I don't think he slept well either, we both woke up with the cushions wet with fresh tears coating it. When I looked over at Marco though, he looked like he hadn't slept at all, he still had that look in his eyes and he had bug bags under his eyes, he just lay there looking at me and shuddering every now and again. I rubbed his arm and whispered "How are you doing?" I hesitated and then spoke again "be honest" he opened his mouth to speak and closed it again and sighed "Honestly? I'm not great, I wasn't as close to Sasha as you were but it still…it made it real…and I found my house, well what was left of it, everyone in my family was in there, apart from me, now its dust and rubble…" he wiped his eyes and sniffled slightly "I'm so sorry Marco I can't even imagine how much pain you're feeling, but we have each other and our classmates… (I choked up remembering Sasha) well…umm most of them…" I held his hand and tried my best to reassure him but I had no idea of what he was feeling, his whole family are dead, he is the only Bott left alive. We gently woke Connie up, he was having a nightmare, obviously he was feeling the same as me. He woke up panting with sweat pouring down his face I placed my hand on his shoulder and spoke soothingly, "its okay Connie, its okay…" He embraced me in a big hug and sobbed "It was her, she died all over again…" he said "I know, I know I had it too" I rubbed his back and spoke calming words to him till he had relaxed more. As time went on more and more people woke up, including Jean and as I expected not long after he woke up he came over to us rubbing his neck "Hey, ummm (name) could I have a word?" I hadn't spoken to him in 2 days since before I got my valentine off him, I was expecting him to come to talk to me at some point, "Yeah okay, I won't be long you two, go for your breakfast I'll see you there" I wave goodbye and smile to them as I follow Jean down a hall, and he abruptly stopped turning around to look at me. He looked slightly shifty, I had never seen him like that, "H-hi" he said wiping his palms on his trousers nervously "Hi, come on now cut the crap don't mess about please, Sasha's dead…" his eyes widened and he shook his head "No, no not Sasha…" I nodded my head and looked away "I'm…I'm sorry I know she was very close to you…" I wiped my eyes and then uncontrollably grab him and start yelling at him "will you fuck off! Just cut to the chase and tell me what the fuck you wanted to talk to me about!" he blushed and looked shocked and put out. I came back to my senses and put my hand on his arm "I'm sorry I'm just stressed…" he stepped forwards to me to comfort me but I stepped backwards away from him and rubbed my hands which had suddenly started getting sweaty and looks away from him "its fine we all are, but um…listen if you need someone to talk to-"

"I know where to find you" why was I being so mean to him? He's meant to be my friend? He started going red and spoke

"So um did you get the um…" I nodded "you've chosen freckles haven't you?" I turn round and snap at him

"Chosen? What the hell are you going on about?"

"Obviously you had to choose between the two of us! I guessed you would chose him but I had a bit of hope that…but never mind"

"Why do you both like me? What is there to like? I'm not pretty I'm grumpy most the time and kinda unsociable!"

"Stop lying to yourself, you ARE pretty, you Do socialise and everyone is grumpy from time to time, you're kind and always put others needs before your own, you always stick up for your friends, that's why we both like you…"

"I…I…yes…I did choose Marco I suppose…you're nice you're just not my type…I'm sorry…" he sighed and nodded

"I thought as much I've heard it all before, I never have had a girlfriend they always said that, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong with you!"

"Then why does no one like me" without thinking instead of feeling pity I felt anger and slap him "ARGH! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Shut up feeling sorry for yourself people are dying and we are safe and fine so stop complaining there's nothing to moan about! Get a grip! Would Sash want you sat around moping like this? Get up and get on with your life, don't let her death mean nothing. Live and survive" he rubbed his cheek and didn't reply "I'm gonna go find Marco and Connie" I said as I left. But I didn't go straight to them, I stopped at a corner and sank down and sat on the floor hugging my knees and started sobbing "oh Sasha, I wish you were here, you would know what to do, I feel lost I'm stuck between both of them, I love Marco but I don't want to upset Jean, I miss you so much, your cheeky grins and silly nature and the way you always tried to cheer me up…" I buried my head in my legs and could no longer control the tears and silently sat there crying…

That's when she appeared, wearing the plain school uniform with her hair draw back into a pigtail, there was still he fringe and two pieces of hair hanging at either side of her face though, on anyone else this hairstyle would look odd, but it suited Sasha perfectly, she smiles at me and said some familiar words I had heard before

"yeah its obvious you and Marco have something going on!" it was just a memory…of the day before valentines when we were walking home together, I remembered the fun we had that night when she stayed over for tea…the image then changed to when she was talking to me about Jean and Marco, I never realised it would be my last conversation with her… she said

"Be with Marco then! I'm sure Jean will get over it, He's a tough cookie! Besides you shouldn't let that stop you!" I sat happily with my eyes closed reminiscing of our happy times together and when I opened them I thought about what she said, she would have wanted me to be happy and not worry about Jean. She said so herself, so then I decided I would do as she would've wanted. I wiped my eyes and got up, now striding to the food hall, I was determined to make her proud and to do that I am going to start training when I can, I and help with humanities battle against the titans, I will fight my hardest and I won't give up, I'll keep fighting till my last breath.


End file.
